


It's Okay To Be White

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Large Breasts, Nipple Licking, Orgasm, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: In a city covered in black, two white people meet each other.





	It's Okay To Be White

There was once a white town. It had a white sky and a white sun, with white clouds floating on the sky.

It had white trees, white grass and all kinds of white animals: white dogs, white cats, and white lions. there wre also white elephants, white tigers, and white rats.

People lived in white houses, in white families. They worked white job and lived white lives. They had white husbands, and white wifes.

There was also white grandmothers, white grandsons, and white aunts. In the middle of their legs, in the men there was a white penis, and in the girls a white cunt.

There was a white government, all white. The Mayor was a thing man, whose party was The White.

In the schools, white boys and white girls studied white history. When they read maps, they use white geography.

White mats, and white language, were other topics they knew about. In the gymnastics, they practised the white moonsault.

In the industry, all work was to produce the paint of white colour. And the water contained white flour.

As entertainment, they heard the white radio; when they were bored of it, they watched white television, read white e-mail.

Deep below the city, the trash was also white. It was perfectly recycled, nothing remained in disguise.

People went to the white church, where the priest read the white sacred book; not all lessons were obeyed, but the message was took.

Not all worth a history, such perfect place should remain like that; and so appears the black mud, because drama being necessary is a fact.

The black mud covered everything, even the sun, in the darkness; the black mud disliked happiness, but orgasmed at the sound of sadness.

No more children were born, and the women the men no longer loved; the people lost interest in TV, because all they saw was black.

Such moral was the degradation, that the mayor cheated on his wife; everyone was so sad though, the impeachment was never initiated.

Some began to say the black mud was good; "things weren't that good", that's what they said to everyone that could hear.

But the suicide hanging, and the homicide began to grow; to put an end to sadness, people let themselves go.

Wrath, envy, gluttony, in all aspects these men became fat; lust dominated their hearts, and they only cared about fancy hats.

No decay is forever though, because the black mud couldn't grow in the dead; some absent parents let their kids grow immune; not black they were, but white with a sunny hair. And their skin reflected their personalities:somehow it was fair.

They met in the street, 14 they were; the other kids were having an orgy, making the black continue.

They looked at each other, and thought they saw an reflection; never seeing other people white, the idea of white people existing was something they didn't knew.

"May name is Rose" said the girl, with blue eyes and blode hair.

"My name is, not may; and my name is Dacius" said the boy, with similar features.

"I thought you were some kind of reflection, but your voice is very different; maybe the black mud is changing my voice?"

"My voice is mine dammit, what's your problem?"

"I mean, you're white too; didn't you perceive everyone else is black?"

"So, that's the order, what's the problem with it?"

"What makes it the order, just because is the majority; in what is book is written the people must be black?"

"Why, you want to change it?"

"Maybe if I do it, I will stop being so weird".

"What's weird about you?"

"I'm white."

"There's nothing wrong with us".

"So, you're saying it's okay to be white?"

"Yes."

The blonde girl smiled, and kissed the boy in the lips.

The boy was taken aback.

"Why, why did you do this?"

"Well, nobody ever said I was pretty. Nobody black is also cute to me as you are, so..."

She grabbed her breasts and massaged them, clearly teasing the boy.

"They're big."

"My nipples are pink. Do you want to...lick them? I saw my father and my mother do something like that one time. Both seemed to love it".

She pulled up her shirt, and, not being able to resist the temptation, the boy pushed down her bra until her nipple was visible and, instead of jst licking her nipples, began to outright suck her breasts like a hungry baby.

The girl never felt so good, not since the first time she masturbated. She had always dreamed of meeting someone similar to her, and then pleasure each other.

She felt her pussy get wet, her legs tremble, and she used her hands to push him deeper into her boobs.

Right there, on the middle of street, she had her first orgasm.

She fell on the ground, unable to sustain herself, and from there she saw the meat that would take her virginity: the boy's massive boner.

What can be more said? They fucked like rabbit, right there on the middle of the street.

But like blackness, whiteness was also viral. Soon waves of white spread from where they were, soon covering all the city.

As the blackness came, so it leaved. The lovers didn't care about it, and just kept going.

Son the blackness was purged from the state, and from the country; and obviously, soon the world was entirely white, looking like an egg.

They had five kids, one for the next five years, all looking like their parents.

And the blackness was never heard of again.

People had to write using dark blue pens instead.

And without more a dark black night, they had a dark blue night, and in the basements where fathers sexually tortured their daughters were painted yellow instead.

And the fear became pink.

And horror became red.

And blue is coming for HA!


End file.
